


亚兰的诚兄

by guava



Category: Kamen Rider Ghost
Genre: Humor, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-21
Updated: 2017-11-21
Packaged: 2019-02-05 04:31:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12787014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guava/pseuds/guava
Summary: 给这种的花言巧语？！　亚兰真是个混蛋。English translation here:"Alain’s Big Bro Makoto".





	亚兰的诚兄

“诚兄!”

诚听到男人的声音,但不是寺尊的声音.一定是亚兰再打醮他.

“干吗? 我不是你兄.”

“好友跟兄弟差不多吗. 天空寺尊他一直叫你大哥. 其实我比你们两老十倍,你们应该叫我大哥.”

“你走啊.回到你地狱故乡去.”

诚要离开亚兰,但被他壁咚.

“不带回你这个从天堂掉到地狱的天使,我怎能回家呢?”

诚比亚兰更高,更强大. 壁咚亚兰这小子轻而易举.

“喂, 亚兰弟,听诚兄 的话.”


End file.
